Seven Days
by queenitsy
Summary: Craig comes home for a week. Craig/Manny.


_Seven Days_  
**Pairing/Character:** Craig/Manny  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Craig comes home for a week.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing mmk?  
**Spoilers:** Takes place directly after _High Fidelity._

* * *

He came home that Friday, and it was all rainbows and butterflies. Fireworks and smiles. A dream come true, because Craig was back. And then he told her he only had a week before he was leaving her again, and they would go back to long phone conversations and short e-mails. It would be hard, but they would make it work, because they loved each other, and isn't that all that really matters? Manny would cherish this time with him, and try to forget that he would be gone in seven days. She promised herself, she vowed on it, because it was the only way to keep from feeling upset.

* * *

**Saturday**  
They decided to hang out on the Nelson's coach for a day. Craig looked tired and jet-lagged, and Manny didn't want him to be exhausted his whole trip. They cuddled on the coach, holding hands, and playing with each others fingers. Cherishing the feel of their hands touching again, Craig's larger one warming Manny's smaller one with heat and happiness. And she made them chicken sandwiches and they fell apart as the couple ate them. He teased her mercilessly for eating with her mouth open and kissed away a stray bit of mayo from the corner of her lips. They laughed at the things their friends had done, exchanging stories form the two very different walks of life they now experienced. Manny felt good, safe with Craig, and she had not been sure she would. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

* * *

**Sunday**  
Manny suggested they go to mall, and after ten minutes of pouting, she persuaded him. But the truth was he just thought she looked cute trying to stick out her bottom lip, making her eyes tear up. And he got a chance to embrace her warmly. When they arrived they walked around, and she could feel the eyes. Watching them, judging her, she hadn't done anything lately to start up the rumors, but people still stared. She would tense up and Craig put his arm around her, kissing her head, and telling her they didn't matter. That she was a good person and that he loved her. He made everything better, and for the first time, she let herself think about how much she missed him.

The times when she was out with Emma and had wished he was there to lightly squeeze her hand, and comfort her and just be there. But he wasn't, and she knew he was doing something for himself, trying to fulfill his dreams. Manny wanted that for him, she really did. But she missed him and needed him and two hour phone conversations didn't always cut it, when the moment had been two hours ago outside of school where some freshmen were snickering in her direction.

But he was there now, and she knew he wanted to be.

* * *

**Monday**  
Craig insisted it was his turn to chose, and Manny let him, just to see him smile and to watch that devilish twinkle in his gorgeous brown eyes when he told her it was a surprise. He drove her to the beach, and she just laughed at him stupidly when he suggested they dance. Grabbing her waist, Craig pulled Manny into him. He sang softly into her ear, making her breathing increase and her heart beat race. She rested her head lightly on his shoulder and he continued to whisper soft loving words. And for the second time in her life, Manny felt she was having a perfect moment, (The first when she had slept with Craig the first time, which ended up not so perfect, no not at all.) so she let him spin her at a leisurely pace on the beach for hours. Holding him close, closing her eyes, and memorizing his scent again.

* * *

**Tuesday**  
Manny had to give up Craig sometime, and he told her he wanted to hang out with Jimmy, Spinner, Marco, someone with testosterone. And she understood. Manny hung around the house with Emma, talking about the past couple of days, she was all smiles and giddy. Emma had never seen her best friend this happy, and in a way she was jealous that she didn't have what Craig and Manny did, with Peter. But it was okay, because hearing Manny laugh loudly and smile brightly, made them both smile.

* * *

**Wednesday**  
Craig called Manny at 8 that morning and she grumbled something sleepily into her cell phone about the seven dwarfs before realizing she was on the phone. He laughed at her and told her he had missed her yesterday. And she felt those joyful butterflies again. She had waited almost two years for him to say that, and not just after being apart for a week, or a month, but a day. And he really missed her. She sighed happily and sat up in bed. Perfect, this week was perfect.

* * *

**Thursday**  
The extremely smitten couple sat in Craig's garage. Manny gave him a peck on the lips and Craig pulled her closer, planting kisses on her neck. Manny tilted her head back to give him better access and a little moan escaped her. Craig kissed her deeply and passionately on the mouth. Devouring the gorgeous brunette. "God you're beautiful." His breathing was labored, and Manny just smiled devilishly, before pulling him on top of herself.

* * *

**Friday**  
They both joined their friends at The Dot to hang out, they sat side by side, Manny cuddled into Craig's side, he had grabbed her hands earlier on and spent the whole two hours playing with her fingers and laughing. Hanging out with their friends like a normal couple was almost a treat, because their relationship was no where near normal. And Manny felt glad that they could glimpse this normality before undoubtedly, being thrown for a loop once again.

* * *

**Saturday**  
Craig spent the morning with Joey and Angie and then they drove him to the airport, picking Manny up on the way. They said their goodbyes and he hugged her tightly, rubbing comforting circles into her back. As she watched him walking away from her, tears in her eyes threatened to fall. Damn, she was not going to let this happen. She was grateful for the week they had, but letting him go again, was harder now. Harder than before. Was it possible to be even more in love with him? Yes, apparently it was.


End file.
